With My Life
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: She trusts him with her life. Even in the end. One-shot. Tru/Jack


**Tru Calling: With My Life**

The universe is always in a perpetual struggle. Some unseen force keeps this universe in order. There is a constant battle, a universal fight. A struggle to overcome the tumultuous push-pull, a cycle which can never be broken.

And somewhere in the universe are two very unique forces, Life and Death, constantly at work against one another in a fight to keep the unsteady rhythm in a precarious balance. Yet, what happens when the balance is shifted too suddenly? When Death tips the scale for Life, moving carefully in her direction… When Death crosses to the other side to aide her, to guide her, to be her protector, her savior, her secret lover…

Yet, somehow she trusts him.

With her life, she trusts him.

* * *

"Jack… Jack…" she gasps, desperately wanting some much-needed oxygen to replenish her struggling lungs.

"Tru, hang on. I'm right here," he tells her; his voice seeming to float somewhere above and around her, somewhere she could not see.

Jack Harper had gotten a mysterious phone call from a voice which he could not identify. This voice was dark and haunting, apparently knowing Jack's particular whereabouts very well.

"_If I were you, I'd get out of that cozy bar of yours and check on your girlfriend, Jack," _the voice had sneered lecherously. _"She needs your help."_

Using the spare key he knew she kept under her mat, Jack had rushed over to Tru's apartment in breathless anticipation and expecting to find the worst. What he found made his heart come to a halt, if only for a few short seconds.

Tru Davies was sprawled across the floor in the main area of her apartment, her lips blue as she convulsed and gasped for breath.

Now he's by her side, trying his best to comfort her and not knowing what to do.

"Tru, I'm here," he repeats again softly, brushing a few strands of her dark chocolate brown curls away from her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She coughs violently before answering. "Jensen… He… He poisoned me!" she barely manages to choke out.

"Jensen did this to you?!"

"The wine on the counter," she rasps, still struggling to fill her lungs with air. "I thought it was from you, so I opened it to try some and then…"

Jack looks up, his eyes roaming over the white marble counter before finally settling on their target: the bottle of red wine. He could see a note attached to the bottle, presumably the one he had supposedly have left for Tru. Realization dawned upon Jack as he realized who his mysterious caller had been only minutes ago: Jensen.

Jensen had found out about them and jealousy had paved the path, his devious plot for revenge. Revenge against fated lovers whose love was something much greater than life or death. It transcended beyond that of time, space or mere human existence.

For it had entered their souls and would forever dwell there for all eternity. For they were lovers of the soul, a bond so deep that it would remain perpetually suspended in the universe. Beyond the existence of their residence on Earth.

She'd always trust him.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Jack tells her, urgency marking his tone. "There has to be a way to fix this!"

"No, Jack," Tru says, coughing once more. "It's too late for me. He tricked me. He tricked both of us. I didn't realize it until after I started feeling…" her voice trails off.

"Tru, do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He carefully places a hand on her chest, not knowing exactly why, but hoping it could help steady her breathing somehow. As the seconds ticked by, her struggle to breathe became harder. It was a sign…

"Now that you're here," she whispers, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it weakly. "I can be free now that you're here… I can go…"

Jack's breath caught in his throat. "No, Tru."

"I trust you with my life. You have to let me go, Jack."

Her eyes fluttered and closed as she whispers her final words.

"I love you…"

He kisses her forehead solemnly.

"You can go, Tru. You're free."

He waits, watching as the last thread of life escapes from her. He has let her go. Too overwhelmed by what has just occurred and his last moments with her, he does not see her soul release itself from her body and ascend towards the heavens.

"_Thank you," _the soul whispers. _"I'll always watch over you, Jack."_

Now, even in death, she'll trust him.

She trusts him with her life.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: ** This fic is dedicated and inspired by my friend Sonya. It was also inspired by Eliza Dushku's new show "Dollhouse" and some lines have been taken directly from the second episode entitled "The Target." I wanted to give this short piece a more New Age/spiritual feel instead of the intensely angsty romance I usually am a fan of writing. While this has its fair amount of angst and romance, I believe the spiritual/New Age-y feel was the driving inspiration for this story. Please review and leave me your comments! :)


End file.
